


Минуя нас, судьба вершит дела

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почти год она учится никогда не вспоминать об этом дне.</p><p>Сложно сказать, получилось ли у нее хоть что-нибудь, но иногда Бьянки кажется, что мокрая от слез подушка была лучше бессонницы и тупого разглядывания потолка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минуя нас, судьба вершит дела

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для крэк-феста на пейринг Бьянки/Страу Моска.

_Вот и кончен поединок. Навсегда._  
_Впереди еще какие-то года,_  
_Слезы пьяные и карканье ворон._  
_На зубах скрипит песчинка с похорон._

**Евгений Лукин**

На похоронах Реборна Бьянки не плачет.

На них приходит не так уж много людей — Цуна, его Хранители, Дино с Ромарио, Девятый, давно уже отошедший от дел, девочки вместе с Наной и Ёмитсу и, конечно же, она сама. Наверное, людей пришло бы больше, но Цуна сказал «нет» — его глаза были пустыми и стеклянными, и ничего нельзя было прочесть в них — и Девятый согласился, стараясь скрыть свою жалость. Дино, присутствующий при разговоре, лишь молча кивнул.

Только самые близкие. Остальным здесь делать нечего.

Процессия движется неспешно, со страшной, обреченной неторопливостью — черный лакированный гроб, за которым носильщики почти не видны, и редкая цепочка людей, собравшаяся проводить умершего в его последний путь. Хмурое небо, кажется, вот-вот разразится дождем.

Это все так неправильно, что Бьянки хочется кричать. Но она не кричит, нет. Это было бы слишком просто.

Носильщики осторожно опускают гроб на козлы рядом с ямой, откидывают крышку. Реборн, ее Реборн лежит там — смерть вернула ему его истинный возраст, и теперь он выглядит так же, как до вступления в ряды аркобалено. Бьянки отводит взгляд от мраморного лица — это не он, кто угодно, но только не он, — и тут же спотыкается взглядом о соску, лежащую рядом. Причина его смерти, его дар и проклятие.

Наверное, это правильно, думает Бьянки. Эта вещь найдет свой конец вместе с тем, кого погубила; пускай даже причиной смерти Реборна на самом деле был вирус. Это справедливо, черт подери, думает она. Должна же быть хоть какая-то справедливость в этом проклятом мире, не так ли?

Приглашенный священник заунывно тянет погребальные молитвы. Бьянки закрывает глаза, не вслушиваясь, — она не может, не хочет смотреть на этот фарс. Кто настоял на том, чтобы провести похороны по христианскому обряду? Кажется, Дино? Будь Реборн жив, он бы высмеял их всех, и больше всего досталось бы священнику. Реборн не верил в Бога.

Но Реборна больше нет.

Сладкий аромат фимиама доносится до ее лица. Ах да, она помнит эту традицию окуривать дымом мертвых — якобы для того, чтобы демоны не могли занять тело умершего. Ей всегда казалось, что в этом куда больше от язычества, чем собственно от христианства…

Наверняка Реборн согласился бы с ней.

Когда священник умолкает, Бьянки открывает глаза вновь. Падре отходит от изголовья гроба, и его место занимает Цуна. Он молчит, закусив губу и подчеркнуто не глядя вниз, на того, кто лежит на темно-алом бархате гроба, и Бьянки неожиданно становится его жаль. Он ещё слишком молод и слишком мягок, чтобы переживать подобное.

— Мы все знали его, — наконец говорит он. — Хуже или лучше, больше или меньше. Но все мы были с ним знакомы, и жизнь многих из нас Реборн изменил навсегда. Нам будет его не хватать.

Откуда-то позади Бьянки доносится судорожный вздох; кажется, кто-то все же не выдержал. Она не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть — кто.

— Нам будет его не хватать, — повторяет Цуна. — Но он навсегда останется частью нашей жизни, и пока живы мы, Реборн будет так же жить в наших сердцах.

Хотела бы она, чтобы это оказалось правдой.

Цуна в свою очередь уступает место Дино, но Бьянки уже не слушает. Она разворачивается и уходит, игнорируя удивленные взгляды остальных; ей нужно побыть одной. С Реборном она попрощалась ещё когда омывала его тело к ритуальной церемонии, а больше ей здесь делать нечего.

Никто не обрадуется, если она при всех закатит истерику, право же.

…Уже после всего Бьянки случайно слышит:

— Дино, подожди.

Босса Каваллоне догоняет Цуна, и они говорят о чем-то в полголоса; сухой гравий едва слышно хрустит под их ногами. Затем Цуна останавливается и достает что-то из внутреннего кармана — Бьянки, наблюдавшая за ним все это время, приглушенно ахает.

— Возьми. Думаю, ты сумеешь достойно позаботиться о нем.

Лицо Дино совершенно непроницаемо; он кивает и забирает Леона с ладони Савады. Хамелеон сер, излишне тих и похож на обыкновенную ящерицу больше, чем когда-либо.

Бойтесь своих желаний, думает Бьянки, глядя в чересчур прямую спину Каваллоне. Бойтесь, потому что иногда они сбываются.

***

Почти год она учится никогда не вспоминать об этом дне.

Сложно сказать, получилось ли у нее хоть что-нибудь, но иногда Бьянки кажется, что мокрая от слез подушка была лучше бессонницы и тупого разглядывания потолка.

***

Ее перехватывают уже у самой базы Вонголы.

Черт, думает Бьянки, схоронившись в каких-то кустах и прислушиваясь к шуму, постепенно приближающемуся к ней, черт-черт-черт, как они подобрались к Вонголе так близко? Или просто оцепили все окрестности Намимори? Не то чтобы ей нравится какой-то из этих вариантов, но второй по сравнению с первым определенно лучше.

Шум приближается, позволяя вычленить из общей какофонии ярко выраженные механические нотки. Все же Страу Моска, а не живой человек. Повезло; хотя это, конечно, с какой стороны посмотреть. Но цепь Маммона надежно скрывает ее кольцо от индексирования на сканере, а значит, нужно всего лишь затаиться и переждать. Она уже столько раз делала это прежде, что эта ситуация не несет для нее ничего принципиально нового.

Из-за деревьев показывается уродливая стальная громадина, с громким шумом продвигающаяся вперед. По расчетам Бьянки, Моска должен пройти совсем рядом — не то чтобы ей нравится такое соседство, но выбирать не приходится. Во всяком случае, у нее появится шанс рассмотреть эту ужасающую боевую машину вблизи и остаться в живых, а этим мало кто может похвастаться.

Моска все ближе и ближе; Бьянки всматривается в него со странным, не до конца понятным даже ей самой ощущением. Интересно, чья извращенная фантазия могла придумать этого монстра? Каким человеком должен быть создатель подобного?..

Впрочем, все это дела минувших дней. Кем бы ни был тот безумный изобретатель, что придумал Мосок, теперь его творения верой и правдой служат Мильфиоре — если подобное можно сказать о гигантских человекоподобных роботах, конечно.

Мильфиоре. Она ненавидит само звучание этого слова, не говоря уже о том, что за ним скрывается.

Они убили Реборна.

Бьянки закрывает глаза. Они убили Реборна, они убили, убили его — бешеным пульсом стучится в висках; они убили ее свет, ее любовь, а она не сделала ничего, чтобы отомстить им. Более того — она скрывается от них, она боится встретиться с ними лицом к лицу, боится вступить в честный бой и отомстить хотя бы так.

Это безумие, говорит себе Бьянки. Это безумие — сражаться со Страу Моска сейчас, так близко от базы Вонголы, не говоря уже о довольно призрачных шансах на победу. Кроме того, сейчас крайне неподходящий момент для геройствований, ведь если она умрет, вместе с ней исчезнет ее часть ключа от той информации, что они с Фуутой с таким трудом собрали на последней миссии; она не имеет права так рисковать. Ее миссия значит намного больше, чем эта довольно иллюзорная месть.

Как жаль, что никакие доводы рассудка не способны переубедить сердце, думает Бьянки. Наверное, она просто слишком устала скрываться, просто слишком любила Реборна. Просто слишком любит его — до сих пор.

Она никогда не простит себе, если сейчас отступит снова.

Моска уже совсем рядом — Бьянки слышит его, даже не особо напрягаясь. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он пройдет мимо, так что нужно думать быстрей, нападает она или сидит дальше. Решать, что выбрать — рассудок или сердце. Любовь или долг. Ну же, сейчас или никогда…

Бьянки открывает глаза. Она решилась.

— Простите меня, — неслышно шепчет она, даже не шепчет — просто беззвучно шевелит губами. — Простите. Я слишком его люблю.

План сражения вырисовывается моментально — пропустить Моску немного вперед и атаковать сзади, целя в уязвимую зону. Если она все сделает правильно, ее кольцо и коробочку не успеют засечь.

Моска проходит так близко, что она может рассмотреть пятна грязи на его боках — он что, пер напролом, отвлеченно думает Бьянки. Как всегда перед боем, тело звенит от переполняющей его энергии, которую нужно вложить ровно в один смертоносный бросок. Другого шанса у нее не будет.

Моска отходит дальше — пять, десять, пятнадцать шагов… Вот оно! Отточенным движением сдернуть цепь с кольца и сразу же — к коробочке, на ходу выпуская пламя Урагана. Из коробочки вылетает пять огненных сгустков — ее Скорпионы; мгновенно сориентировавшись, они слаженным залпом бьют по уязвимой точке на затылке Моски, повинуясь воле хозяйки. Ч-черт, не попала, как не вовремя он повернул голову, с досадой думает Бьянки, спешно выпрыгивая из кустов — взгляд Моски направлен именно на них. Нужно быстро ударить ещё раз, пока он не разобрался что к чему… Да!

Выстрелы Скорпионов сливаются в один; Моска застывает на месте неподвижной грудой металлолома. Теперь — двигатели; они у него, кажется, не только на ступнях, но и в коленных суставах? Ладно, не важно. Следуя ее команде, Скорпионы стреляют по двигателям Моски ещё и ещё — до тех пор, пока гигант не сваливается на землю; несчастная твердь вздрагивает от гулкого удара. Впрочем, Скорпионы тут же переключаются на шейные соединения Моски — в его голове все анализаторы, если их отсоединить, он и правда превратиться всего лишь в груду металлолома… Один удар, три, пять; черт побери, да сколько же ему понадобится, чтобы сплав наконец-то не выдержал?

Наконец на двенадцатом ударе метал сдается — голова Моски дергается и с тихим скрипом отваливается от туловища. Все. Он больше не опасен.

Бьянки падает на колени — после безумного напряжения этой кратковременной битвы все силы внезапно покидают ее. Сколько там времени прошло в окружающем мире, минуты две? Ей показалось, что миновала целая вечность.

Она поспешно гасит кольцо — остается только надеяться, что Мельфиоре не засекут такой короткий сигнал, а если и засекут, то не смогут определить точное его местонахождение. Переводит взгляд на Моску. И это все? И вот это — тот самый ужасающий боевой робот, о котором рассказывают с таким страхом? Бьянки хочется истерично рассмеяться, но она лишь сжимает виски и дышит медленно и глубоко. Это все последствия перенапряжения, нужно просто… переждать.

И тут на нее обрушивается полное осознание того, что произошло — черт побери, она сделала это. Она победила Страу Моску. Она… она ведь отомстила, да?..

Бьянки судорожно вздыхает и снова смотрит на робота, закусив губу. Да. Она отомстила. Она смогла.

Реборн…

И слезы — те самые слезы, не выплаканные в свое время на кладбище — текут из ее глаз.


End file.
